


You're Bloody Fucking Perfect

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Music Is Our Life [2]
Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: John sees and hears comments about his and Thorne's relationship that make him feel insecure. Thorne is having absolutely none of it.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/John Helm
Series: Music Is Our Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	You're Bloody Fucking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song 'Fucking Perfect' by P!NK

John didn’t like social media for lots of reasons. He didn’t like how there was no privacy on it, so whatever mistakes you made stayed there forever. He didn’t like how people always tools their phones out during serious or even deadly situations, choosing to record or take pictures rather than help. But most of all, he hated how it allowed people to bully each other, sometimes anonymously. While he wouldn’t consider himself a reclusive person, he still liked having privacy. He tried to stay off certain social media sites but sometimes he and the other band members would answer fan questions, especially after concerts or before. Most comments and questions they received were nice, but they did get random hate comments from time to time.

Thorne and the others always laughed that stuff off. Nothing seemed to bother them, especially Thorne. Things like hate comments rolled off him like water off a duck’s back. John wished he had their thick skin. He hated how sensitive he was sometimes, even though Thorne had told him numerous times that he loved his sensitive side. But John couldn’t help but think that if wasn’t such a sap, maybe the hate comments wouldn’t bother him as much.

About ago, when he’d been checking one of his social media apps, he’d found a comment on a picture of him and Thorne on stage together. Thorne had an arm around John’s shoulders while he held the microphone to his lips. John leaned against him, strumming his red bass guitar. The comment had been left by someone anonymous. John regretted reading it because now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

‘The bassist may be talented and all, but I don’t get what Thorne sees in him. He could do so much better than one of his helpers.’

Other comments that John thought were from the same person appeared in other photos on his other social media accounts. They played around in his mind like a broken record, resonating like a bell.

‘How can Thorne be attracted to that guy? He looks like a hipster and a stoner threw up.’

‘Maybe they’re just in a friends with benefits relationship. One gets to play in the band while the other gets laid.’

‘He’s so damn skinny. How do they fuck without him breaking like bloody pencil?’

John shook his head to clear his mind and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror of Thorne’s vanity on the tour bus. He walked over to it and examined himself. He’d always been skinny and lanky, even as a kid. His eyes were dark and a very uninteresting colour, not like Thorne’s brilliant blue ones. John stroked his beard, wondering if he should shave it off.

‘Maybe that person is right,’ he thought miserable. ‘Thorne can do so much better than me.’

John studied his face carefully, his mind filled with negative thoughts. His skin was freckled and so pale that he looked like a ghost. His ears were too large, his nose sharp and pronounced. His lips were thin and felt dry all the time. John ran a hand through his hair, wondering is he should cut it or style it differently. He was so lost in his pensive veil that he didn’t hear Thorne come into the room until his boyfriend was behind him.

“What are you doing, love?” he asked. “Is everything okay?”

John jumped and whipped around, feeling his face heating up as he rubbed his neck. Thorne tilted his head slightly, his eyes standing out like beacons against his eyeliner. He wore tight, ripped black jeans and a V-neck shirt that showed off his chest nicely, his black hair styled into messy spikes. John swallowed and licked his lips.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he replied. “I'm fine.”

Thorne looked doubtful and his eyes deepened with worry as he frowned. He stepped closer and looped his arms around John’s neck, stroking his nape gently. John put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, not meeting his gaze.

“You’ve been acting weird for the last few days,” Thorne whispered. “Are you sure you’re okay, love?”

“Yes,” John answered. “I’m just...thinking about changing my look a bit, cutting my hair, shaving my beard.”

“Why?” Thorne asked. “I love your beard and hair the way they are.” He cocked his head to the side. “Is this about those stupid hate comments on our pictures?”

John sighed and nodded. “Yes. I know I shouldn’t let get to me but…” He trailed off.

“Those idiots don’t know what the bloody hell they’re talking about,” Thorne said earnestly. “You gorgeous to me, John, you always have been.”

“No I’m not,” John mumbled, casting his eyes onto the floor. “I’m skin and bones and everything about me is the exact opposite of you. My eyes are boring and brown next your stunning blue ones and your skin is clear while mine’s freckled and pale.” His voice cracked. “You can do better than me, Thorne.”

The rock star moved his hands from John’s neck to cup his face, making John meet his eyes.

“I love your eyes,” Thorne said. “They’re warm and inviting and when I stare into them, especially after a bad day, they make me feel safe. I can all your love for me in them whenever you look at me.” He stroked fingers along John’s jaw. “I love your beard because it accentuates your jawline. You’re not skin and bones, you’re lithe and muscled. I love feeling the strength you have, or the way your muscles ripple with the slighted movements,”

Thorne pressed his forehead against John’s, wiping away at the tears streaming silently down his cheeks. 

“You’re bloody amazing, John,” Thorne whispered. “You’re fucking perfect to me. And anyone who can’t see that is either blind or a moron.”

John let out a small, quiet sob and hugged Thorne tightly, nuzzling his face against the rock star’s hair. Thorne rubbed his back and stroked his hair while John cried softly against him. When they separated, Thorne interlaced their right hands and kissed the back of John’s, his eyes bright with love and genuine happiness.

“I love you, John,” he said. “No matter what some stupid comment says, I will always love you and will always think you’re perfect, Baby Boy.”

“Thank you Thorne,” John whispered. “I love you too.”

They shared a gentle kiss and went over to the bed, laying down beside each other above the blankets. John rolled over and let Thorne spoon up behind him, arms slinking around his waist, lips kissing the back of his neck while the rock star inhaled the scent of his boyfriend’s skin and hair. John closed his eyes at the sensation. While he loved being the big spoon most times, it was nice to the little one for a change. As the tour bus began moving again, they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

The next morning, when the tour bus had reached their next destination, John woke up and found himself now facing Thorne, who was already awake. He smiled and stroked John’s cheek with the backs of his fingers, then cupped in his palm.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said quietly.

“Good morning,” John replied groggily. “How long have you been up?”

“Just a few minutes,” Thorne replied. “I didn’t want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful.”

John grinned as Thorne leaned closer and kissed him. John no loner felt insecure because he knew that no matter what, Thorne, his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend, would think that he was perfect and beautiful.


End file.
